The October War
The October War was a conflict involving most of the nations of the server on one side and the nations of NATO/CCCP and (until 22 Oct) Egypt. Previously the most bloody war in history, this title has since been taken by the Kerala War. Info Timeframe: 18 Oct 2017 - 11 Nov 2017 Combatants: PI, Spain, Persia, and several smaller nations vs. CCCP and Egypt. History Origins The October War began when EndersGame (Enders) of NATO (later CCCP) attacked the PI citizens of Denmark on 18 Oct. PI immediately responded, but not in force until later. PVP Logging accusations were lodged by both sides. For the next 2 days, the conflict was a war of words, with PI demanding an unconditional surrender and NATO refusing. Spain Joins By day 3 of the conflict, Spain joined the war to attack their traditional rival. NSaurio Gamer was on the front lines from the start, leading medium-sized Spanish forces against NATO. PI involvement was minimal but was soon to become significant Egyptian Collapse Egypt, a staunch ally of NATO/CCCP, collapsed for reasons unrelated to the conflict. The collapse left NATO as the sole force to fight the PI-Spain coalition. Alola joins In the Battle of PinguCity on 21 Oct, Alola officially declared war on CCCP and attacked them, proving to be a great ally.Still Alola-Spain-PI lost battle. New Mexico and Golden State On 29 October and 30 October, the towns of NewMexico (formerly PI) and Golden State (formerly of Egypt and Spain), joined NATO. NewMexico had successfully raided America while GoldenState was dissatisfied with Spain. These two towns opened new fronts to the war, putting Enders in a better position to negotiate peace. First Cease-Fire On 30 Oct, EndersGame sought peace with PI and Spain, which was accepted by both nations. PI and CCCP became allies, with Enders apologizing for the toxicity and attacks of his nation. The Lull From 30 Oct to 2 Nov, CCCP regained its strength while the other nations of the server worked on a treaty to limit CCCP's influence. In this 3-day time span, Canada became increasingly concerned about the actions of CCCP while PI was weakened by America's secession. Resumption On 2 Nov, CCCP attacked France and Spain, re-starting the war. FrankUnderwod2 and other CCCP members attacked Royan of Spanish France. The owner of Royan experienced multiple personal attacks made via message. This led to the selling of Royan to Germany. Then the CCCP forces moved on towards Spain to kill NSaurioGamer. In the midst of this an Alliance between FrankUnderwod2 and Alania was canceled as a result of his rudeness in the battles. On the same day, after the events, EndersGame (leader of CCCP at the time) apologized for the actions of his subordinates.This did not last however, as Enders joined his comrades in attacking Royan a second time. Catalonia Joins On 3 Nov, Catalonia, formerly of Spain, joined CCCP, opening an Iberian front. Assualt of Mecca The new town of Mecca was being besieged by FrankUnderwod2, and the citizens of Mecca managed to capture EndersGame and killed him. Some have leveled the accusation that Endersgames was tp killed, however, Mecca says it was not tp killing. This brought Persia into the War and resulted in almost continual attacks on Mecca by GUI66 until the end of the war. Siege of Svartalheim On the 5th of November, GUI66 of Catalonia attacked the new German town of Svartalheim. While independent at the time, the town had made its desire to join Germany clear. GUI initiated the attack but was repulsed by the actions of Paperpikmin. Although the Germans suffered more casualties, CCCP was repulsed and GUI was forced to pay compensation - German victory Attacks on Alania On November 6th of 2017, Periano of the CCCP attacked Alania out of the blue. GUI launched an assault on FurryGnomeNuts and attempted to ambush him. The ambush was blocked by Furry's PVP skills and a strategic retreat to Alania. WOKIST crusade On the 7th of November 2017, Runnerboy72000 declared that all followers of WOKISM should join in the fight against CCCP. Yorktown/America Attacks On 8 November, GUI66 skirmished the town of Yorktown, a recent addition to Canada. However, he was driven off after killing unarmed civilians became boring for him (read more at The Terror of Yorktown). Later that day, Endersgame and Periano decided to "tour" America and attempted to push Devynaeri outside of town claims using a fishing pole, which would have allowed them to attack her. Devynaeri hid in the clock tower until they left. Canadian Scouting In response to Endersgame and Periano "touring" America, Canadian military member Brooklyn_Tony198 of Perce and citizen Rojo of America scouted the Area 51 (A new addition to CCCP) outpost in Indiana. Brooklyn_Tony198 stayed to stake out the place but was shot at by arrows from either Periano or Endersgame. xKillerBuilderx came to his aid, but the assailants were gone. This is the only direct skirmish between the Canadian military and CCCP. Ender's Ban On 9 November, Endersgame was permanently banned for accumulating 5 warnings in 2 weeks. After him being banned, the war increasingly became one of threats. Periano's Concession Periano, in response to Ender's ban, declared himself as the leader of CCCP. Periano declared war on Spain, hoping to get revenge against NSaurio Gamer. This act made many people from various countries voice their dissent against Periano's actions. Periano grew to dislike the server accordingly and declared on 9 Nov his intention to never return. FrankUnderwood, GUI66, and the town of Area51, as of 9 Nov, remain in CCCP. Later, these players would go to form the nation of Cinder. Catalonia leaves CCCP On 10 November, CCCP took another two blows. The first was Periano declaring his intent to disband CCCP. The second was Catalonia (GUI66) leaving CCCP for the nation of Commonwealth. With these two blows, CCCP lost its moral and one of its most active members. However, GUI66 continues to attack like he was in CCCP, even after he joined Commonwealth. As of 11 November, GUI is expressing remorse for his actions. Later that day he joined The Catalonian-Yorktown War. Conclusion With Enders banned and GUI66 in another nation, Periano left CCCP to form the nation of Cinder on 11 Nov 2017. This new nation included most of the old members of CCCP but was centered on Periano's town of Petrozavodsk. It is yet to be seen where Periano will take this nation. It is yet to be seen if he will continue the warmongering of CCCP, or break free of his association with the CCCP GUI66 nation hopped for some time, and as of 11 Nov is back in Spain. FrankUnderwood is still in CCCP but may join Cinder. Area51 (AddeLarson) was one of the first to join Cinder. Post Scriptum: The NSaurio Hostage Crisis With the formation of Cinder, Periano initially chose the path of war. On 12 Nov 2017, Periano laid a tp trap for NSaurioGamer, wherein Nsaurio teleported to Allan_C and was subsequently trapped inside Periano's town claims. NSaurio was held hostage for several hours while Periano demanded 200 gold for his release. However, Zqppy and several Spaniards launched a rescue mission, breaking into Periano's hostage cage and forcing Periano to log off. In turn, this allowed NSaurio to log in without fear of death, resolving the first hostage crisis of the server. This battle was called the Battle of Petrozavodsk. Battles Denmark attacks (18 October 2017): EndersGame attacks two Danish citizens of PI, starting the conflict Assault on Fortress (20th October 2017) Frustrated attempt of breaking through Fortress - PI victory 2nd Battle of Madrid (21st October 2017) As Spain joined PI's side CCCP and Egyptian troops defended Madrid - Spain-PI-Egypt victory Battle of PinguCity (21st October 2017) Failed attempt to attack PinguCity - CCCP Victory 3rd Battle of Madrid (23rd October 2017) CCCP victory Siege of PinguCity (28th October 2017) On 28 Oct, PI and Spain launched a joint siege of PinguCity, with 15 players total attacking the city. Enders reportedly did not come to fight, hiding within town limits and using tnt to attack the invaders. The attackers reportedly lost 2 men, but the battle was a victory nonetheless, demonstrating the joint strength of PI's and Spain's forces. From this point onwards, Spain and PI agreed to a joint peace. - Spain-PI Victory, CCCP strongly damaged Battle of the Pyrenees (2 Nov 2017): CCCP Forces attack French town of Royan, which does not mobilize to meet them and fails to play the CCCP's game. Then the CCCP moves on to attack Spain. CCCP Victory. 2nd battle of the Pyrenees (3 Nov 2017): CCCP attacks France a second time, with EndersGame in attendance. -Withdraw of CCCP from battle but no real victor. 1st Battle of Mecca (4 Nov 2017): Mecca, a new Persian town, was attacked by FrankUnderwood. As the town was new, the mayor resorted to tp killing/trapping EndersGame and, when FrankUnderwood responded, used lava to attack him as well. While dubious attacks were used, the result was undeniable. And a great victory for who FrankUnderwod declared to be 'noobs' -Meccan victory. Siege of Svartalheim (5 Nov 2017): On the 5th of November, GUI66 of Catalonia attacked the new German town of Svartalheim. GUI initiated the attack but was repulsed by the actions of Paperpikmin. Although the Germans suffered more casualties, CCCP was repulsed and GUI was forced to pay compensation - German victory Battle of the Midwest/The Terror of Yorktown (8 Nov 2017): CCCP forces launched raids on Yorktown and America. Neither was successful in breaking morale or spreading fear, even though CCCP encountered minimal resistance. -Canadian victory Skirmish of Indiana (8 Nov 2017): CCCP forces attack Brooklyn_Tony198, who was scouting the suspicious outpost near America, looking for the forces that attacked Yorktown and America. The attack was successful in only driving off Brooklyn_Tony198, but not ending suspicion of being a CCCP military base. - Withdraw of CCCP from battle but no real victor. 2nd Battle of Mecca (10 Nov 2017) GUI66, even after leaving the CCCP attacked Mecca. No deaths be either side for when GUI66 got attacked he tped out every time. GUI66 was told to stop by his nation leader, Allan_C but did not stop. GUI66 then said that he is just a mercenary, but the one whom he was working for was not identified. -No Victor, GUI66 withdraws by tping out of combat. Impact As of 11 Nov, the October War has had very little impact on the major nations (PI, Spain, Canada, Jing) of the server. It was influential in America's decision to leave PI, but was not the only event considered, while PI was relegated to a subordinate role. Jing took on the policy of placing outposts across China to ensure its territorial claims were protected, while Canada began to realize it was not as immune to world affairs as once thought. On the other hand, the warmongers of the nation were hugely impacted. Their unofficial leader, EndersGame, was gone from the server, and his nation in ruins. This lead to the formation of Cinder (now Soviet_Union), which has chosen a similar course to CCCP. Additionally, the toxic players of the server have been readily identified, for the most part, by their membership in CCCP or its child nations. Cinder has had a rough start, with Periano attempting to take NSaurioGamer hostage on 12 Nov. This failed, as Zqppy and several other Spaniards were able to successfully break NSaurio free. Periano has, for the past 3 days, sought more peaceful means of growth. For the average player outside of the four major nations, little changed. The October War was mainly fought between the major nations of the server, and no major griefs or trolling occurred. In contrast to The Dark Era, the war was very clean. CCCP's fall left a power vacuum in the Toxicism ideology, leading some former CCCP members to start other, smaller conflicts. Two of these Successor wars are: * War of the Irish Reconquest * Catalonia-Yorktown War Category:Wars